User blog:PoisonedPoetry/6 Month Anniversary
Hello everyone! As you may have guessed, today is my 6 month anniversary on this wiki and on wikia in general (Unless it's the 28th in your area.) Although I've been around for longer as a WC, those months don't count. To celebrate, there will be some songs for the occassion that you can listen to whenever you want. In addition to this, I will be adding some of my achievements and finally add a story for you all. But first, let's roll some music and party! (And don't set off my allergies. >.<) It's My Party - Jessie J /59caVlKNNEQ Dance Dance - Fall Out Boy /C6MOKXm8x50 Shake It Off - Taylor Swift /nfWlot6h_JM Firework - Katy Perry /QGJuMBdaqIw Ain't It Fun - Paramore /EFEmTsfFL5A Invincible - Amaranthe /NnY8C77EQKU Endless Forms Most Beautiful - Nightwish /VUb1p8fm7Ag Savages - Marina and the Diamonds /rxaTAFXgykU Rock That Body - The Black Eyed Peas /nmnjL26OBcY Beautiful Apocalypse - Kamelot /c6ozI7Tpw6k Achievements On This Wiki * Getting over 1000 edits * Developing basic coding skills * Being a better editor of lunaii's * Making new friends * Being shipped so many times * Writing 3 dragons that trounce the majority of the other tributes (With a 4th one in progress) * Finding new music taste thanks to several people here * Becoming Chat mod and Auction worker/Moderator * Being 1/3 in a set of mentally siamese triplets (You know who you are. c:) * Being invited to write in two different things on the same day (This was only yesterday, lel) And Now... My Story Funnily enough, my story of how I got here started when I played club penguin. I had seen many penguins create Hunger Games igloos, yet I didn't want to not know where they are. So I looked up the hunger games and came across the main hunger games wiki. For 1 or 2 months, I looked at the articles and developed my knowledge. But it wasn't the info that invited me to stay. I checked the wiki activity and saw '398th Annual Hunger Games'. Being curious, I read through what was there so far and found myself very impressed. Whilst I waited for the updates, I read through the past blogs of this writer (Luke as you may have guessed), and I couldn't stop thinking about the games. Then when he started his 399th hunger games, I joined in with Hammer and Billy (One of which was auctioned off to Biel/Marina. Even when the two died, I could't stop reading the games. Then I eventually came to join 2-3 more games, including The Illusion by Bee and 2 others which I forgot the name of (But I know one of the writers was Kongaroo). After some simple persuasion, I made my account on the 29th November. I was met with lots of congratulations, from Sammy, Max, Eli and even Luke to name a few. I was curious about chat, but then I decided to go for it. On there, I felt more at home and some of the conversations were funny. But the one who made chat most memorable was Aria. Partially because she's hilarious, but mainly because she came up with some, if not, all of the ships involving me. Caili was the first one. Eli revealed that some people were shipping us, and I couldn't believe it. But then he mentioned how he was trying to reach the same amount of words I typed in my games, I tried to get him to imagine writing the same amount of words a Luke. Thus, the idea of Cailuke was formed. Cairlend was very brief, but it has been mentioned a few times on chat. On GoW, early everybody was in support of Erlnor. So Justin hit Erlend with an arrow, and was about to hit Connor with one. I took it, and he kindly committed suicide in return. I wasn't going to allow myself to be shipped with the one who 'has fun' with Yggdrasil Leaves, so that ended. Finally, there came Caikai. Because my tributes were growing greatly in length (And Kekai's were long to some extent), Aria came up with Caikai. At first I was slightly scarred of the shipping demon, but I got used to the signs. (Now Aria's still waiting for the right time for the crazy roleplay wedding, I guess). It wasn't all that great though. I was afraid that I would be banned from the wiki's I was on. Why> Because of COPPA laws. They stated that you had to be 13 and over to make an account - I only turned 13 by the time it was my birthday (23rd February). To cover this up, I made a small white lie and said I was 14 but turned 15 on my birthday. Yeah... Sorry about that. *Nervous Chuckle* But oh well, it's in the past now. I Guess that's the end so... Farewell for now! ^u^ Category:Blog posts